


Just For You

by cornerstore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, PiratesAU, TweekXCraig, creek - Freeform, itried, south park - Freeform, spcreek, thisiscutebutlame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: i saw some picture for a pirate au on tumblr so i felt inspired and this is the outcome





	Just For You

Tweek dodged his way through the busy market, looking for his other shipmates. Eric had run off with Butters, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan when Tweek was trying to fix his wooden leg. They always did this to the short blonde but he would laugh it off once he caught up. The crew had been on Kyle’s ship for weeks now, sailing to a small island called Castaways where they were to meet with a mapmaker named Clyde. Clyde, of course, had his own crew too that sailed, trying to explore new places to report back to him. Eric had heard about Clyde from a cabin boy a year or so ago and he was in need of somewhere with uncharted territories for him and the others. 

“K-Kenny!” Tweek yelled once he saw the familiar bright orange in the crowd. He ran over to the others who were stood in front of a big, wooden door. “Alright you morons,” Eric said, looking at all of them, “if you guys embarrass me one bit, you’re done.” They all said “yes sir” in unison except for Tweek. “Did you hear me Tweek?” He said with his voice filled with venom. “Y-yes.” Eric turned around and knocked on the door. “May I help you?” A man dressed in a red, ripped vest unbuttoned, ripped blue jeans and black boots stood at the open door with his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes. “Yes, we’re here for Clyde.” Eric said, broadening his shoulders. “That’s me.” “Oh, well hello. I’m Eric and this is my crew. I was wondering if we could talk some business. Is it alright if we come in?” Clyde stuck his head out and looked all of the boys up and down before moving aside, letting them in. 

Clyde and the others walked over to a large table that was covered with maps and ink while Tweek stayed a behind by the door. Tweek never really understood why the others kept him around, he was no good at negotiating, he couldn’t cook, and he was absolutely terrible at fighting. He could clean, that’s it. That and the boys seemed to find amusement within his shaking and stuttered words. Tweek sighed and looked down at the floor.   
Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and flinched, looking up to see who was touching him. There stood a boy that stood much taller than him, he had messy black hair, an eyepatch that covered his right eye, and he had a smile so wide that Tweek could see that he had at least two golden teeth. “What are you doing over here all by yourself doll?” He said in a smooth voice and Tweek felt his knees (really just the one) go weak. “I-ngh my friends are talking to uh uh Cly-Clyde.” “Hmm, so you decided to stay here by yourself?” Tweek nodded and the man stuck his face close to Tweek’s. “W-what are you- ngh doing?” He asked, slightly shaking. “My God, you are beautiful.” Tweek managed a smile as his cheeks flushed. “Th-thank you.” “What’s your name doll?” “Tweek, y-yours?” “Craig but you can call me whatever you want.” Tweek laughed and Craig finally looked away and laughed with him. 

The two continued to talk for the next hour till they heard Eric and the others getting ready to leave Clyde’s office. “I ngh guess this is g-goodbye.” Tweek said as him and the others turned to leave. “Bye,” Craig said, watching them walk away. “Wh-what a-a-are you do-doing? G-get him.” Jim said to Craig, managing a small smile. Craig looked down and then back out the door where he saw the crazy blonde hair that he for some reason loved. Craig ran out of the door, pushing people out of his way. “Tweek, Tweek,” he yelled and continued to do till Tweek and the others stopped and turned to see who was shouting. “Tweek,” Craig said, bending over trying to catch his breath. “Tweek stay here.” Tweek’s eyes went big and he turned to look at the crew behind him. “I-I can’t.” “God dammit, yes you can. I’ll make you so happy. I don’t think I mentioned it earlier but I am a pretty amazing thief. I can get you whatever you desire.” Tweek threw his head back and laughed so loud that it grabbed others attention. Craig smiled at him and chuckled. He held out his hand, “What do you say?” Tweek took a final glance at his crew then back to Craig. “O-okay.” He took the others hand and smiled up at him. “Okay,” Craig said lightly. 

“God dammit you guys,” Cartman sighed, “you weren’t supposed to do that!” Craig lifted up his eyepatch. “Why not?” “Because then we were supposed to go on an awesome adventure and you ruined it. You ruined it god dammit!” Cartman stomped his foot and Craig simply flipped him off and turned back to Tweek. “Would you really run away with me?” He asked, bringing his hands up to Tweek’s face. “Time and place Tucker and I’ll be there.” Craig smiled and pecked his lips quickly. “What about space? Would you fly into space for me?” “O-only if you’re- ngh there.” “Of course, I wouldn’t miss out on a trip like that.” Tweek chuckled and looked over Craig’s shoulder to see Cartman looking annoyed his arms crossed and the others stood behind him with small smiles. “I-I’m sorry guys,” Tweek said and Cartman sighed again and turned around. “Whatever, let’s just keep going.” 

Eric and the crew walked away from the two and Tweek reached up to grab Craig’s hand. “N-now that I stayed behind and you-ngh have me, what should we do?” “We could travel the world.” “And where should we go fi-first?” Tweek asked resisting the urge to kiss the man in front of him. “Doll,” Craig said, taking care of what Tweek was thinking of, “we can go anywhere. You tell me and we go.” “Anywhere?” Tweek said with a smirk. “Anywhere as long as you are by my side. “Naturally,” Tweek said with a snicker. 

Craig looked around at the others who were talking with ridiculous pirate accents and were dressed moronically and then back down to Tweek. “It’s like we’re in our own world.” He whispered and Tweek nodded. “That’s alright th-though beca-cause I don’t need anyone e-else.” Craig felt his cheeks go hot. “You sap,” he mumbled, looking away. Tweek reached up on his toes and kissed the others cheek. “Just for you,” he whispered, “I lo-love you Craig.” “I love you too.”


End file.
